classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Temenos - Northern Tower
category:Limbus *Temenos - Northern Tower is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *You can only open one chest per level. **The Time chest is blue in the middle, and gives an additional 15 minutes. **The Item chest is gold trimmed, and on the lower 6 levels all have 4-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items. **The Restore chest is red in the middle, and refills HP/MP and restores all timers. *Defeating one/all of the beastmen drops all three chests; when there is a specific chest dropper, it is the furthest mob from the entrance. *A full alliance can do a full clear taking 2 Time chests. **A group of 12 can do a full clear with 3 Time chests. **A strong TP burn merit party (4 DD, BRD, WHM or RDM) can win with 4 Time chests. **It seems possible to win with fewer Time chests if you skip some mobs and go straight for the chest dropper. *All mobs in this area use their job's 2-hour ability, as in Dynamis. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 50 *'Reward for completion:' Ivory Chip *Drops AF+1 materials: First Floor *Enemies: (Moblins) **Moblin Dustman x4 (RDM) (moving) **Goblin Slaughterman x2 (WAR) (both stationary, one in NW corner, one in SE room) *** About 3/6 drop an Ancient Beastcoin *The chest dropper is one of the Goblin Slaughterman in the NW corner. * With good timing, it is possible to run past the patrolling RDMs undetected. * Defeating just the two Slaughtermen may not open the vortex. *AF+1 item: NIN, THF, MNK, DRG, WHM Second Floor *Enemies: (Gigas) **Kari (MNK) (wandering around the outside, can be pulled without linking) **Beli (RNG) **Thrym (WAR) **Skadi (BST) ***Will charm whomever has the most hate as her 2hr ability. * About 3/4 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The chests appear in the middle of the north room. You just need to kill the center 3 to pop the chests, but the MNK opens the door. *AF+1 item: MNK, NIN, RNG, THF, PLD, WHM, BLM, SMN Third Floor *Enemies: (Sahagin) **Telchines Monk x2 (wandering back and forth in the two rooms) **Telchines White Mage (NE) **Telchines Dragoon (wandering east-west) ***Telchines's Wyvern **Telchines Bard (NW) *About 2/5 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The Bard and/or the White Mage in the NW/NE corner drops the chests. * One of the enemies opens the door upon defeat. * 1-2 AF+1 items: DRG, MNK, RNG, WHM, WAR, THF, BLM Fourth Floor *Enemies: (Demons) **Kindred Black Mage x4 (2 groups of 2 running along the north and south sides of the room) **Kindred Summoner ***Kindred's Elemental **Kindred Warrior **Kindred Dark Knight * About 4/7 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The three unique demons are lined up in the center of the room; DRK in front (west), then WAR, then SMN. ** You can not pull from the back to prevent linking, so Sleepga all mobs and kill the SMN last. * The chests appear in the middle of the room. * You just need to kill the center 3 to pop the chests. * One of the Black Mages will open the door. *AF+1 item: PLD, WHM, DRG, THF, SMN, NIN, BLM, WAR Fifth Floor *Enemies: (Antica) **Praetorian Guard CCXX (WAR) (SE room) **Praetorian Guard LXXIII (BLM) (NE room) **Praetorian Guard CXLVIII (RNG) (NW room) **Praetorian Guard CCCXI (PLD) (SW room) * Bring Echo Drops for Jamming Wave (range 15). * About 2/4 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The chests appear in the east-west door. *AF+1 item: NIN, THF, BLM, DRG, SMN, PLD, RNG, ? Sixth Floor *Enemies: (Tonberries) **Cryptonberry Designator x3 (SMN) (wandering) ***Tonberry's Elemental (Light) ***The avatar summoned for Astral Flow is random. Stoneskin is your best bet, or not fighting the Designators at all. **Cryptonberry Abductor x3 (THF) (wandering) **There are two sets of SMN and THF in linked pairs near the doorways. A single THF and a single SMN walk alone between rooms. ***Any one of the six Tonberries will open the portal. The lone THF is recommended. **Cryptonberry Charmer (BLM) (NW) **Cryptonberry Skulker (NIN) (NE) ***Mages move to maximum casting range to avoid Mijin Gakure (range 20'). * About 7/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin * The Cryptonberry Skulker and/or the Cryptonberry Charmer in the NE corner drops the chests. * It is possible to run past the THF+SMN pairs while they're looking away and avoid fighting them. *1-2 AF+1 items: NIN, MNK, PLD, WHM, DRG, WAR, BLM ? Seventh Floor *Enemies: (Goblins) **Goblin Theurgist x2 (BLM) **Goblin Fencer x2 (RDM) **Goblin Warlord (DRK) * All drop 1-2 Ancient Beastcoins * Cannot pull from the side without linking all the others ** Can be "Carby pulled" * The final chest appears in the middle of the room when all the goblins are defeated. ** It contains 6 Ancient Beastcoins, an AF+1 item, and the Ivory Chip. ***The final chest also has a chance to drop a Metal Chip. *AF+1 item: DRG, MNK, THF, WHM, NIN, ?